


I Need an Adult

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: Garage Tapes [18]
Category: Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Frank the Dad, Gen, I banged this out in five minutes, ta da
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: “The boss wants to do something stupid and I need a grown-up.”“I’ll be right there.”
Series: Garage Tapes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033470
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	I Need an Adult

“I have a plan.”

No.

The boss is good at planning, it’s not that. The plans usually work. But plans spoken in That tone of voice, with That expression, and That type of hand-rubbing…those are always outlandish and awful and the last time this happened Talia al Ghul vowed to have their collective dicks mounted to a corkboard.*

So you understand why Antoine doesn’t want this to get out of control.

“Boss,” he says carefully, casting his gaze around for anything that could have brought this on, “um. I get. That the, uh, that dinosaur-thing has to be repaid and all, but. Um. You’ve been up and about for like two days, maybe this should wait? A bit?”

Jason ignores him.

“So we have the Car,” he says, and oh, Hell no. No. This can’t be happening. “And you know that bastard’s gonna want it back.”

Why. Why does this happen to him.

“Uh-huh.”

“We’re not going to do that.” Great. “We’re going to make a copy. Just the shell. Scuff it up a little, like we’ve been trying to mess with it. But the inside is gonna be  **packed** with explosives, so when he cracks it open…BOOM!”

Antoine wonders if he can blame Jason’s second, permanent, death on…literally anything that’s not him. Maybe this plan will go tragically wrong. He can spin it, yes, the boss was fucking with the C-4, he shouldn’t have been out of bed, and, well…alas.

He can’t spin this. God damn it.

“Boss,” he says, only a little desperate,  **“no.”**

“Yes.” Antoine wants to ask him how he survived to adulthood, but technically he didn’t and he doesn’t need an opening to joke about that. “It’ll be perfect.”

The plan is good in theory, but

  1. A) these things never work out and
  2. B) that’s just asking for an army of Gardeners to show up at their doorstep. And also
  3. C) Jason’s definition of ‘enough explosives’ is usually ‘could form a new canyon’. And also ‘fireworks, for the Aesthetic’.



This is above his paygrade. He needs an adult. And lucky for him, there’s a real one literally one building over.

“I’ll be right back.”

“What?”

Frank’s tinkering with one of his legs. He has, like, five of them; most of them are just for different terrain or whatever, but he’s been making noises about weaponizing at least one, because no one ever suspects the prosthesis. Antoine’s vote is for a spring-loaded sword, but Jimmy swears a machine gun would be totally safe, so. Who knows.

“I need help.”

“What’s up?” Those are springs. That looks promising. “You look tired.”

“The boss wants to do something stupid and I need a grown-up.”

“I’ll be right there.”

It takes Frank a grand total of two minutes to shut down the Trojan Batmobile idea. It’s impressive, really, a work of art, a skillful blending of Disappointment, Redirection, and Guilt. When Frank returns to his leg, Jason’s still standing there, looking like Jesus just booped his nose and flew away with a couple of showgirls.

“What just happened.”

Honestly, Antoine really can’t be sure. He doesn’t care, so it’s fine, but still.

“I think you should go lie down, sir,” he says. “Mark’ll be ticked if you overdo it again.”

“Yeah, I...I guess so.”

It’s for the best.

THE END

  
  
* _ This wasn’t my fault. I was present, because it was a Scheduled Meeting, but I was not involved. I had no idea what was going on until I got the order to, and I quote, ‘GET OUT GET OUT THE GUNPOWDER’S GONNA GO’.-Antoine _


End file.
